I, Voidman
by GreatOverseer
Summary: One day, in a survival server, in the town of Treefell which I remember with love, my friends and I battled a corrupted zombie, called simply Voidman. I recorded all this then transscripted it to writing form, so it was very hard and took a really really long time.


**(Before you start to read this, I need to point out that this is all true. There is no part of this that wasn't carefully recorded by me with an online camera and placed into this story, and honesty is always the best policy, so I'm keeping it completely true.)**

_The village of Treefell is a village on an extremely obscure Minecraft server. It had twenty or so people in it at its highest point. The most important ones, and the ones that figure most in this narrative, are as follows:_

GreatOverseer (Hunter)

Burushiru (Cook)

nooby18 (Guard)

rattylizards (Guard)

TheTeaSteeper (Raider)

Rope (Sage)

timebomb001 (Miner)

MMlkFFgLo (Scout) Also known as MMlk

_Where the story began it was daybreak. Everyone was getting up. nooby18 and rattylizards were on guard duty. Burushiru was making loaves of bread. Sheep were baa-ing nearby._

_I was needed at the edge of town to kill some wild pigs that had broken into the walls. Apparently, pigs were bad for the village. Me, I enjoy a good porkchop every once in a while. When I got to the edge of town, there were indeed pigs, but there was also a user strapped into the saddle of the middle pig in the crowd. He was called Ganzzz9988. When I killed his pig and challenged him to a duel, he took out a diamond sword and hacked at me until I died. I respawned some fifty meters away in a pool of water. I realized too late that it was on the outside of the walls, and scrambled to axe my way through. However, things went from bad to worse. My pickaxe broke after mining one plank of wood. The awful thing about that was that I had no replacement pickaxes, no items at all, in fact. A hunter has to travel light._

_I tried to alert MMlkto my presence outside the walls in Creeper territory._

Me: MMlk I need help.

MMlk: where are u

Me: I'm outside the walls genius, where else would I need help from?

MMlk: i need permission from rope to get out and rescue you and hes out for a week on business in the next town :(

Me: Can't you violate the rules?

MMlk: only rope can open the village door

MMlk: srry

_Shaking with rage, I resolved to survive on my own until Rope came back. I made a small campsite near the water pool and set about killing some cows that happened to be nearby. It took ages what with me not having any of my tools._

_TheTeaSteeper and timebomb001 talked to me through chat that night. I had a torch that I found in a tree (wow, really?) and was safe for the moment from any zombies spawning._

TheTeaSteeper: hey, you should watch out tonight.

Me: Why? Am I gonna blow up?

timebomb001: no, you going to get killed by the voidman

Me: Voidman? WTF?

timebomb001: a legend around here says that voidman is a corrupted zombie that has no skin and moves at the speed of light like an enderman

TheTeaSteeper: he usually comes out at night in all the old tales from the people who used to live here. they left books and stuff behind.

timebomb001: you better watch out you better not cry you better not pout and im telling you why mr voidmans coming tonight

Me: Yes, yes, I get the picture.

_I was starting to get nervous from all the legends that timebomb001 and TheTeaSteeper were talking to me about. I didn't sleep, just stared straight ahead._

_It was when the moon was at its peak across the sky that things got a little odd. A testificate wandered into a glade of trees and stopped, looking dumbly into the distance. I almost laughed, but there came a loud gurgling sound and the testificate fell dead. A thing walked out of the trees where the testificate had been standing and vanished. I started behind my screen._

Me: WTF?

_Nobody responded. Checking the player listing, I saw that everyone was still there. I sighed in relief._

_The next morning I told Burushiru about the odd teleporting black thing I had seen the night before._

Me: Buru, I think I'm seeing things.

Buru: Like what?

Me: Black things teleporting and killing things with one hit.

Buru: Endermen?

Me: No, looked like a zombie with pure pitch black skin. Meaning no disrespect at all.

Buru: I've been hearing about that thing too. I think it's called Voidman?

Me: Really? You believe all that? I think it was just a glitch, nothing to worry about.

Buru: I saw it too, once.

Me: ?

Buru: I was mining one night, and there it was in front of me. It just sort of stood there with its head rotating around on its body.

Me: WTF

Buru: Then it killed me and I lost all the obsidian I had mined.

Me: Ooh, burn. So you think it's real?

Buru: What do you think? I saw it with my own eyes.

_He ended the chat there. I walked into the forest that I'd set up camp near. It was dark, and sometimes Creepers spawned in its depths and tried to kill me, but I was too wily. When I had gone about a mile in real lengths (I don't actually know, it just felt like a mile), I almost ran off the edge of a deep, deep pit, hollowed out in the ground. Water poured from one end. The bottom was dark, and looked almost like bedrock. It must have been hundreds of meters deep._

_I called up TheTeaSteeper and timebomb001 again._

Me: Hi guys.

Both: HI!

Me: Listen, I'm on the edge of a pit in the forest. It's really really deep, and I'm not sure what to do.

timebomb001: go ahead and go down just craft yourself some ladders and climb down

Me: Okay then. Words of wisdom indeed, man.

timebomb001: thanks!1! im actually not a man

Me: Well, okay then.

TheTeaSteeper: when you get rescued bring me back some coal. im running out of torches back here!

(Sudden interjection by nooby18)

nooby18: VOIDMAN

TheTeaSteeper: really? where?

nooby18: JUST BY THE FRONT GATES OH WAIT IT TELEPORTED

TheTeaSteeper: what did it look like?

nooby18: IT WAS BLACK AND REGULAR HEIGHT AND WAS LIKE A ZOMBIE SORT OF D:

TheTeaSteeper: okay, that proves you're telling the truth. overseer, be careful of voidman while youre down there!

_If nooby18 had seen Voidman for real, that meant that it was able to spawn in daylight, not just dark. I resolved to keep my guard up in the cave, and jumped down the entrance. I landed in water up to my head, a lucky shot indeed. As I surfaced I saw ahead of me a cave that stretched back to a wall of bedrock. Walking into the cave I was struck by how incredibly dark it was. This far under, particles streamed beneath my feet. I must have been one block from the void itself._

_At the wall I turned. The cave sloped somewhat upwards into a chamber of redstone ore. At the end was a pair of tunnels branching like a fork to different endings, which then turned into unknown places._

_I started mining the redstone with the wooden pickaxe I'd crafted earlier. It was harder to do than with an iron pickaxe, but in the end I managed a stack of redstone dusts. There was a small vein of coal underneath the redstone, and I set about mining that for TheTeaSteeper._

nooby18: RATTYLIZARDS DEAD

_The words sent a blow up the server._

timebomb001: wat?

Burushiru: It's killing the sheep!

TheTeaSteeper was slain by a zombie!

TheTeaSteeper: RRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGEEEEEE!

nooby18: VOIDMAN

nooby18 was slain by a zombie!

rattylizard left the game.

nooby18: RATTY NOOOOOOOO

Me: Everyone shut up and tell me what's going on!

nooby18: VOIDMAN CAME AND KILLED RATTY AND TEASTEEPER AND ALL OUR SHEEP THEN TELED AWAY NOOOOO

TheTeaSteeper: took my pickaxe...

Me: Voidman? I thought he was random.

Burushiru: No he isn't. He killed me once, teleported right in front of me.

_While the chat went on, a shadow flickered in the corner of the cave. I stopped the chat and walked towards the shadow. Placing a torch, I stepped back as Voidman came towards me, walking slowly, its head rotating round and round._

Me: AAAAAAAHHHHH! Voidman!

TheTeaSteeper: if you have a torch place another one

_I did so, and the apparition vanished. It stood on the other side of the cave, facing my way for about three seconds, then teleported away. I hurriedly ran out of the cave's mouth and made a pathway up to the overworld out of dirt, then looked around once I'd reached the top. It was night, and regular zombies were outside chasing a villager. No sign of Voidman was to be found, however._

_MMlk messaged me as I was walking through the forest._

MMlk: theres a forest temple u can stay in for the night, if u r in the forest

Me: Well, where is it?

MMlk: on a island in the mid of a deep lake with all these trees growing around

Me: Thanks for the help.

MMlk: no prob

_Traveling for a few minutes I saw ahead of me the lake with all these trees growing around. In the center, indeed, was an island with a huge, beautiful temple dead in the middle. Creepers swarmed around the perimeter of the lake. I started to run towards the first Creeper, and it looked at me just as I knocked it back into the water and its explosion sent me flying forward to the halfway mark of the island's surrounding water._

_I checked my damage, and saw half my hearts were missing. I ate a beef piece and swum on to the island. The thing was made of Mycelium, an odd material for a forest. The temple was made of mossy brick, and didn't look naturally generated. It was almost crudely designed, like a user's creation._

_Inside were some burning torches and a crafting table, but not much else. However, in the corner sat a chest. It looked inviting. I wandered over and opened it. There was a written book inside, called "Voidman". So, curiously it almost seemed, I read the book. It was very short, only a few pages long._

"I can't hold out much longer. This thing is ferocious and has already slaughtered all our livestock, charged all the Creepers near our wall, and worse slayed users and stole their belongings. I am beginning to think that this is all a mistake, that my creation has gone beyond cruel and into the realm of Herobrine or the Endermen, near legendary skillage. All that code for what? Ruin and destruction. The only thing that seems to help is water, and that only helps a bit."

_The book ended there, apparently. I sent a chat to TheTeaSteeper._

Me: Hey Steeper.

TheTeaSteeper: hey

Me: I found an old journal that might just help you out a little. I'll try to be at the walls in ten minutes at the most, and you should get one of your guys to hack down part of the wall so I can enter.

TheTeaSteeper: okay :I

_Starting towards the walls, which I could see barely beside me, I saw some alarming things flashing in the chat box._

MMlk was slain by a zombie!

MMlk has left the game.

nooby18 was slain by a zombie!

timebomb001: quick get inside the house

nooby18: OKAY

timebomb001 blew up.

nooby18 tried to swim in lava.

nooby18: FREAKIN LAVA FORGE

timebomb001: AAAAHHHH WTF

timebomb001 was slain by a zombie.

_I sprinted towards the walls, which I could see very clearly now. There came the sound of hacking wood with an axe. Then the entire hunk of wall exploded._

nooby18 blew up.

_Inside I could see carnage. TheTeaSteeper was bravely trying to fight off Voidman, but the thing was always teleporting away and slaying other villagers who I can't remember the names of._

Me: Hey guys, I'm back! Get into the stone house at the other end of town, quickly, guys.

_We hustled into the stone house at the other end of town, Rope's house, and Burushiru turned to me._

Burushiru: Okay, what do you want to show us?

Me: Here, I'll pass it around.

(difficult passing around segment of film)

TheTeaSteeper: okay, didn't it say something about water being its no go?

Me: Yeah, but we don't have an infinite water generator.

Burushiru: I do in my basement.

Me: Okay, let's find your generator, and someone get a lot of arrows. And some ocelots in case of Creepers. Get cracking!

_Voidman teleported to a villager and brutally murdered him. The villager respawned a few blocks away, and ran into the relative safety of his house._

_Inside Burushiru's basement we grabbed buckets and water, then set out to flood the center of town, where Voidman was still standing, to make a ring of capturing water. After this was done, Voidman tried to teleport, but stopped at the borderline we'd made. It gurgled._

Me: K everyone fire.

(difficult to describe shooting scene in which Voidman is shot multiple times and eventually dies, finally)

nooby18: YOU KNOW WHAT I THOUGHT WAS FUNNY WAS THAT IT WASNT A GLITCH BUT WAS A SORT OF CUSTOM MADE MOB

TheTeaSteeper: yeah, i sort of thought that it was a glitch, too. what idiot makes a monster like that?

Burushiru: A very stupid one.

Everyone: (lol, lols, lulz, trolololololo, and various other adaptations)

**THE END (the video actually ended here as I got bored)**

**(Note: Rope actually left the server when he left on his errand. Our village knew of the Voidman before this, but I didn't really know what anyone was talking about, and was in fact sick in bed during most of the previous attacks and didn't know what was going on. Treefall is abandoned now, save for the random idiots who come in and grief every so often. But it's a piece of history, I tell you!)**

**This thing took me a whole awful lot of time to write down from an hour-long vid, so give me some credit.**


End file.
